


Once Upon a Time In New Mexico

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, Erotic Fantasies, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Outlaw Dean Winchester, Sheriff Castiel Novak, Wild wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was about to roll around with his back to the boulder and whistle for his horse, Baby, when he felt the hard unmistakable nose of a gun barrel pressed to the spot where his shoulders came together just below his neck.</p><p>There was the distinct ‘ra-click’ of that gun being cocked, and then a rough low voice said, “Hold it right there Winchester.”</p><p> ~-----------------~</p><p>Dean Winchester is a notorious outlaw menacing the Northern portion of New Mexico in the early 1900s.<br/>Castiel Novak is the tenacious lawman out to get Dean Winchester behind bars.<br/>But when the lawman finally gets his hands on Dean, will Dean go quietly off to jail? Or will Dean surprise the Sheriff in unexpected ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time In New Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on hiatus because of my job and other obligations, but I am working really hard to get back here on AO3 to bring you more fun fics to read and to finish the WIPs sitting in my "works" que. I thank you for being so patient with me.
> 
> (unbeta-ed. apologies.)

**New Mexico, late 1900s.**

 

Rocky terrain under his boots, the rough sandy grit of the boulder at his back, the high clear desert sky above and the sun beating off the brim of his hat. Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. Hell, he was having fun. Again.

 

He was hunkered down behind a large boulder near the edge of a large shelf of rock, overhanging a deep gully. Below, the Rio Grande sluiced tan and muddy, wending it’s way south. Just for curiosity’s sake, Dean picked up a fist-sized rock and chucked it over the side, watching as the rock fell. He counted how long it took to hit the water’s surface and noted the splash it made. He nodded, satisfied. Not too far of a fall, and the water was deep. That would be ‘Plan C’.

 

'Plan A' was waiting out the chucklehead posse that was trailing him out of Santa Fe. He didn’t want to move on and give away the hide out he shared with his brother Sam, and he didn’t want to backtrack and head north to Taos and risk running into the Sheriff from that town, one Castiel Novak, who had nearly gotten irons on Dean not two weeks prior. As much as he enjoyed seeing the Sheriff, and taunting the gorgeous blue-eyed lawman, he felt it was safer to just stick to the problem at hand today. He was closer to Albuquerque now, and he figured he just needed to hide and wait the posse out. They’d turn home soon enough.

 

Dean smiled. It had been a lot of fun keeping one step ahead of this new bunch of lawmen and their deputies. They weren’t the brightest, and they were easily lead around by the nose with false tracks and pitiful trails. Dean had walked them in circles under the hot sun and it amused him to no end.

 

Quite different from when Sheriff Novak had been hot on his heels, not falling for Dean’s tricks and flanking the Winchester Brothers even in the dead of night after they thought they had lost him long back two counties before. That Sheriff was a right pain and one of these days Dean knew he’d have to draw his colt on the man.

 

And Dean really didn’t want to do that. He wanted to do something else entirely to the Sheriff. Maybe something involving bare skin and low moans.

 

For now though, Sheriff Novak wasn’t Dean’s priority.  Dean pressed up a bit to peer over the edge of the boulder and take a look at where the posse’s inept tracker was poking about now. The tracker was rejoining the others and it looked like they were turning back. Dean was a bit disappointed. It was barely a few hours after high noon and those chaps had given up. Dean twisted around all the way to face them and watched over the edge of the boulder as the posse rode away.

 

“Shucks.” Dean pouted. Half the fun of being a disobedient bank robbing, train menacing citizen was being chased afterwards. Dean rubbed one finger against the sandy surface of the boulder a moment while he considered what he should do next. Sam was probably half way to their hideout by now with the stuff they had lifted off the stagecoach. Dean knew he needed to kill more time before he made his way to Sam, just to make sure no one was trailing him from that posse still.

 

Dean was about to roll around with his back to the boulder and whistle for his horse, Baby, when he felt the hard unmistakable nose of a gun barrel pressed to the spot where his shoulders came together just below his neck.

 

There was the distinct ‘ra-click’ of that gun being cocked, and then a rough low voice said, “Hold it right there Winchester.”

 

Dean held still as nimble fingers lifted his guns out of his holsters and tossed them five feet away to the ground. Then those fingers were pulling his hip knife out of its sheath and tossing that away as well.

 

“Keep your hands away, on the boulder….” The voice said and pressed the gun harder against Dean. Dean did as asked, resting his hands on the surface of the boulder, away from his body. Then the hand that had divested him of his guns and knife tipped Dean’s hat off and tossed it away as well, along with the razor hidden in its brim.

 

Still facing the boulder, Dean’s chest was pressed to it as well as the front of his shoulders, but his hips were spaced back a piece and now the free hand of the man who had gotten the drop on him was reaching around to undo the buckles on Dean’s gun belt. Once that was taken from Dean and tossed away, the hand came back, removing Dean’s belt to his pants.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa there…. Don’t I even get a nice dinner first Romeo?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Shut up Winchester!” The rough voice said and tossed the belt away. The hand came back, felt up Dean’s back for hidden weapons, then felt up Dean’s stomach, down along his thighs, felt up his ass, then came around to dip into the front of Dean’s pants.

 

Dean squirmed and was about to let off a protesting shout when the searching fingers found the other knife hidden inside his pants at his hip. They pulled the knife free and tossed it with Dean’s other weapons.

 

“Shit.” Dean cursed under his breath. They had found all of Dean’s weapons except the one in his boot, and that was surely next.

 

“I’m going to pull this gun back, not far… I want you to get down on the ground, on your belly. Do not turn around. And any sudden moves and I will shoot you dead Dean Winchester.” The voice warned.

 

Dean obeyed, getting down on the ground. In short work the man bound his hands, wrist to elbow. It was a tight job and didn’t leave Dean any wiggle room. Right after, Dean felt his last knife being removed from his boot.

 

Dean groaned inwardly. Getting away now wasn’t going to be easy.

 

A strong grip took hold of one of Dean’s shoulders and shoved him over on to his back. Dean found himself staring up into the sun, his captor silhouetted by the sun’s bright rays. Dean squinted but could only make out the man’s basic form.

 

He was tall, maybe almost as tall as Dean. Broad shoulders and a solid torso that lead down to muscled thighs and strong legs. Here was a man who cut his shape from working the land, swimming in fast rivers, hiking in mountains, riding long in the saddle. Had Dean met this man at any other time in another situation, he’d be working his charm to get the man into his bed.

 

The man loomed over him, and tipped his hat up slightly as he looked down on Dean, “Now this can go one of two ways. You can come peacefully and not fight, or I can hog tie you and throw you over the back of my horse.”

 

“Now I know you’re flirtin’ with me.” Dean grinned in reply.

 

The man let out a long sigh, “Fine. I’ll get the chloroform tincture….” The man straightened and began to turn away.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there…” Dean said nervously. He’d heard of these new chemicals that people were using to knock people out for dental work and such. He also knew if you breathed too deep or had it over your face too long, you could wind up dead. And the posters for he and Sam did say ‘Dead or Alive’. “I’ll behave. I won’t fight you.”

 

To show his aquaessence, Dean rolled up into a sitting position. He eyed the man once more before he got his feet underneath himself and stood up.  Dean squinted a bit as the sweat of his forehead began to run down into one eye. He ducked his head to wipe the moisture away on his shoulder.

 

He could see the man a bit better now, Sheriff’s badge plain to see on the man’s lapel. A small crooked smile danced across Dean’s lips now. The Sheriff was wearing a tan riding coat, black suit beneath, white shirt with a distinctive bright blue bandana around his throat. The man’s dark thatch of hair was under his black hat, but nothing could hide those brilliant blue eyes now.

 

“Sheriff Novak….” Dean nearly purred. “How nice to see you again.” His crooked smile peeled up into one of cocky delight.

 

Sheriff Novak gave Dean a side eyed squint and let out a loud whistle. Soon a dark beauty of a horse, a deep mottled pinto, came trotting up to Castiel’s side.

 

“Call for your horse Winchester.” Castiel reached for the bridle on his horse without taking his eyes off Dean.

 

Dean let out a whoop, and then two quick sharp whistles. Baby was cantering up to him within moments, her dark muzzle coming to knock gingerly against his head when she was close enough.

 

Castiel walked to Baby’s side, and then reached up to whisper into her ear. Dean couldn’t make out what the Sheriff said, but Baby began to gently kneel next to Dean without any resistance.

 

Dean frown, “What did you say to my horse?!”

 

A pleased look came over Castiel’s face, “I simply asked her nicely. Now, you have two choices. You can ride her or I can lay you stomach first over the saddle for duration of our trip.”

 

Dean grumbled and glared now at the Sheriff, then swung one bowleg over to mount the saddle. Castiel made a click click sound with his mouth then steadied Dean as Baby stood back up. Then Castiel wrapped Baby’s reigns into one of his hands as he walked over to collect all of Dean’s weapons.

 

Ten minutes later Castiel was mounted in his saddle, Dean’s belongings all packed with him, and Dean trailing behind on Baby, her reigns still in Castiel’s grip.

 

Dean shifted in his saddle, trying to compensate for the lack of the use of his hands. “So you taking me back to Taos?”

 

“Nope. Jail’s full until the Judge comes next fortnight. I’m not risking putting you in with a bunch of other nere-do-wells.” Castiel replied without looking back at Dean.

 

“So where we goin’?” Dean looked up at the slowly sinking sun, noting which side of the horses it was moving.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” The Sheriff glanced back at Dean, those unnaturally blue eyes blinking once before he turned around again.

 

“My brother will come looking for me.” Dean tossed that out, wanting to gauge what reply it would garner.

 

“I’m counting on it.” Came that low rumble of a voice from the Sheriff.

 

 

 ~0~

 

After an hour of riding, Dean knew two things. First, they were definitely headed south, which meant the Sheriff was taking him to the Federal Judge in Albuquerque. Second was that watching Sheriff Castiel Novak ride in the saddle was one of the most mesmerizing things Dean had ever seen. Sheriff Novak rolled his hips in time with the stride of the horse, and it gave Dean all manner of lewd ideas. Wouldn’t you know, the one Sheriff able to get the drop on Dean would also be the sexiest thing on two legs this side of the Mississippi. Dean pondered a moment and came to the understanding that the Sheriff’s tenacity to hunt Dean down might be half of the lawman’s allure. Dean decided he really like that.

 

All Dean had to do now was find a way to seduce the handsome lawman, have his way with Sheriff Novak, and then escape.

 

Dean grinned. Easy right?

 

“We gonna ever stop for some water?” Dean asked, pushing his grin down in case Castiel looked back.

 

“In time. There’s a supply depot near. We’ll get there, let the horses rest.” The Sheriff didn’t turn around.

 

Dean decided he also like the look of Sheriff Novak’s shoulders, how they squared themselves off but curved forward just a touch. Dean imagined those shoulders bent forward in the throes of passion and he had to bite his lip. “And what about stopping for the night?” Dean held his breath. He had tried to keep his voice from sounding off, but a hint of heat slipped through.

 

Slowly Sheriff Novak twisted around to look back at Dean. He face was a confused scowl. Dean had snapped his eyes off in the direction where the sun would set and schooled his expression into something benign.

 

The Sheriff faced forward again, but he cleared his throat before speaking. “We’ll bunk away from the depot. Where there aren’t people about to help you escape.”

 

A thrill shot up Dean’s spine and he thought to himself, “Or interrupt us as I get you out of your pants….”

 

“And I warn you again Winchester. Any attempt at escape will be met with a round from my gun.” The Sheriff’s firm voice was back, and he kept himself face forward.

 

Dean just grinned and grinned.

 

 

 ~0~

 

Dean was good, co-operative and docile the whole time they were at the supply depot. He stayed on his horse, took the water skin he was given to drink and held back any snarky comments. He didn’t smirk or roll his eyes at the Sheriff’s stoic faces. He didn’t leer or ogle when the Sheriff bent over to draw the water up from the well to refill their canteens and water skins. When the Sheriff gave water to the horses, Dean feigned being weary and tired, letting his gaze drift off over to the horizon’s edge. He said nothing when the Sheriff mounted back onto his horse and they continued on their journey.

 

Dean also remained silent until the Sheriff finally lead their horses off the path a ways to a small clearing where they could make camp. Dean stayed on his horse until he was told he could dismount, and he followed the Sheriff’s instructions to the letter.

 

Soon Dean was seated on the Sheriff’s extra saddle blanket, his back to a medium sized tree, and his arms bound back around said tree trunk. Dean settled in and just sat back to watch Sheriff Novak set up camp, build a fire and begin to prepare an evening campsite meal.

 

When the scent of beans pan-frying with bacon hit his nose, Dean’s stomach rumbled. Loudly.

 

“Hungry Winchester?” Since making camp, the Sheriff’s rougher exterior had mellowed slightly. Dean knew it was because he was being a model prisoner now.

 

“A little.” Dean shrugged and tried to give off an air of indifference in spite of what his stomach was saying.

 

“I’m not cruel. You’ll be fed on our trip. I’m no bounty hunter.” Castiel pulled a small loaf of bread from his pack and two apples. He also brought out two tin plates and spoons, which he loaded up with the beans and bacon. He brought the food and another blanket over beside Dean, as well as one of the water skins. Then he sat down next to Dean, facing him.

 

Castiel held one plate and scooped up a spoonful of beans. He brought the spoon up to Dean’s mouth and held there expectantly, waiting for Dean to open.

 

Dean glared, “You gotta be kidding me! You’re gonna feed me?!”

 

Castiel, face placid as ever, raised one brow as he looked at Dean, “You didn’t think I’d be foolish enough to untie you, did you?” He offered the filled spoon again to Dean.

 

Begrudgingly, Dean opened his mouth and allowed the Sheriff to feed him.

 

They ate in silence, Castiel giving Dean a bite of beans and bacon, or a torn off bite of bread from the loaf, or a bite of one of the apples, then taking one for himself. When the food was gone, Castiel offered Dean the water skin, and brought it to Dean’s lips.

Dean closed his eyes and drank deep, swallowing full gulps of water that made his throat bob and small rivulets of the liquid to run down the side of his chin.

 

When Dean opened his eyes again, the Sheriff had stood, retreating with the plates and spoons to go clean them. Dean watched quietly as the Sheriff cleaned up and put things away, then crouched by the fire to stoke it.

 

“I um, need to….uh…. take a piss.” Dean shifted somewhat where he sat.

 

The Sheriff gave Dean a long careful calculating look, then stood and drew his gun. He came round the other side of the tree Dean was bound to, and loosed the knots.

 

“You stand slow and careful Winchester. We’ll walk back around to those bushes, and you’ll keep your back to me. My gun will be on you at all times….” The Sheriff’s blunt commanding tone was back again and Dean could feel those sharp blue eyes boring a hole into his back.

 

Dean nodded, slid to his feet and raised his hands up high. He didn’t look at the Sheriff, and he walked back slowly to the area the Sheriff had designated by the bushes. Dean stopped where the Sheriff told him to, undid the front of his pants and let out a sigh of relief as he let loose a long stream of piss into the bushes. When he was finished he said nothing, just fixed the front of his trousers closed and raised his hands again.

 

The Sheriff guided him back to the tree once more, and in no time Dean was back where he started, seated with his hands bound firm behind him around the tree. Once he was situated, Castiel draped the other saddle blanket over Dean, covering his torso and most of his legs.

 

Then Castiel set up his own bedroll next to the fire. After that was taken care of, he went to feed and water the horses and get them settled for the night. For several minutes Dean lost track of the Sheriff, but then eventually he was back by the fire. Dean figured the Sheriff had used the bushes himself.

 

Castiel pulled his boots off, stretched out in his bedroll, covered his face with his hat, but kept one hand with one of his guns resting on top of his chest in plain sight. Soon he had dropped off into sleep.

 

 

 ~0~

 

When Castiel awoke, he was sitting up with his legs stretched out in front of him. His chest and hips were covered with the weight of his saddle blanket. He went to move his arms and that was when he snapped fully awake.

 

He was now tied to the tree his prisoner had previously been bound to.

 

Castiel’s eyes darted up to find Dean relaxed back on Castiel’s own bedroll. He was propped up on one elbow and a brilliant smile was beaming from Dean’s face. Those mischievously clever green eyes were dancing with delight as they looked back at Castiel.

 

Castiel grimaced and he pulled with his arms, testing the ropes he was tied with. They held firm, and Castiel could already tell Dean had employed a different method of knots than Castiel was used to.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. Yet again the outlaw had slipped from his grasp. Would this never end? Would he never be rid of the man? Would he never know peace? Castiel felt his gut twist up inside him.

 

“Trouble sleepin’ Sheriff?” Dean teased. “You must have something big weighing on your mind, cuz this bedroll of yours is mighty comfy.” Dean stretched out languidly along Castiel’s bedding, letting his hips roll ever so slightly and his shirt hitch up to show off just a peek of his tummy. “I could lie here all day and night…”

 

Castiel looked away quickly. Did Dean see the flush of color that had run up on Castiel’s cheeks just then? He couldn’t have, and he mustn’t. Castiel kept his breathing calm, and looked at the ground.

 

Dean Winchester was infuriating!

 

He had been a thorn in Castiel’s side for nearly a year now. First the robbery of the Taos Bank, when Dean had given Castiel a cheeky wink as he and his brother had ridden out of town. Then the stagecoach from Boulder Colorado had been robbed and Castiel had found the note Dean had written to him, pinned to the seat inside the coach, daring the Sheriff to come after he and his brother. After that it had been the debacle at the saloon in Taos where Dean, in disguise as a gambler, had lifted a sizeable amount of cash and a gold watch from several persons in the place. Castiel had been at the bar, talking with the bartender when Dean had sauntered up, whirled Castiel around and nearly planted a kiss on the Sheriff’s lips. If that fight hadn’t broken out in the saloon, Dean would have kissed Castiel brazenly in front of everyone!

 

Dean had slipped through his fingers still yet another time, when Castiel had caught his tracks up on a ridge outside of Taos and had nearly cornered Dean and his brother in an abandoned mine. But Dean had wiggled his way free then too by leaving false tracks that had sent Castiel in a circle.

 

In frustration, Castiel tugged hard on the ropes holding him. Having Dean escape him over and over again wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was how the outlaw kept creeping his way into Castiel’s dreams at night, each time with increasing erotic fervor. Castiel thought if he could clap Dean in irons and get him sent off to jail, the man wouldn’t menace him anymore.

 

And now…. This.

 

Dean was practically writhing around on Castiel’s bedding by the campfire, teasing glimpses of Dean’s stomach glowing warm in the firelight. And Dean’s eyes were flickering too, full of brash seduction and green desire.

 

For a quick moment, all Castiel wanted in the world was to know what that skin tasted like. He was losing control over the little glimpses he was stealing in side-eyed glances thrown Dean’s way.

 

“Even so…” Dean rolled over onto his side, his face speckled with playful freckles that caught the firelight just as much as his eyes did, “Would be a lot warmer if we curled up close together… fire can’t possibly last all night….”

 

Castiel growled. How dare this man taunt him like this! “Stop your games Winchester! You’ve got me hogtied. You’re free. Run off… do your worst!” Scowling now, hating the way his body betrayed him with the crimson rouge on his cheeks and the heat building around that knot in his gut. He looked away from Dean and squeezed his eyes closed. Dean would flee, and there would be nothing Castiel could do about it.

 

“Do my worst….” Dean repeated, and Castiel heard him stand. “Do my worst, eh?”

 

Heavy boot falls tromped around the campfire and then stilled. Castiel held his breath, waiting for the sound of the creak of the saddle. Waiting for Dean to be mounted his horse.

 

Instead he suddenly had Dean’s weight seating itself on his thighs, with Dean’s knees spread wide on either side of Castiel. Dean’s hands were planted on the tree trunk on either side of Castiel’s head.

 

“Do my worst….” Dean’s breath ghosted against Castiel’s outwardly turned cheek, “Mmmmm…. I’m tempted to do a lot more than that Sheriff Novak….”

 

Castiel’s heart was beginning to race in his chest. Was this more of Dean’s taunting? More of his teasing? More humiliation for Castiel? Or could this possibly mean that Dean wanted him too?

 

Dean slid closer, his ass planted just below Castiel’s crotch and his lips now danced feather light against Castiel’s cheek. “Do you know how often I think about you Sheriff? How many times I fall asleep thinking about those bright blue eyes of yours? I think about how sexy it was when you threw me half way ‘cross the saloon during that brawl… ‘Could he throw me against a wall and take me from behind?’ I ask myself. I think about how you nearly had me dead to rights up on that ridge and how….” Dean bit his lip briefly, “Mmmmnn. How I wished you had caught me then.”

 

Dean rolled his hips in Castiel’s lap and let out a small pleasured sound.

 

Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest now and he turned slowly to look at Dean. The Sheriff’s eyes were wide and dark like the twilight sky. “What are you playing at Winchester?” He couldn’t believe Dean would want him. Surely this was some jest on Dean’s part.

 

“Not playing at anything Sheriff….” Dean’s face was flush and his bottom lip was quivering. His eyes were riveted to Castiel’s mouth as he said, “Want you Sheriff, god you don’t know the half of it… wanted you since the bank robbery when you came charging out of your office, gun out, them heavenly eyes of yours all on fire with justice, your dark hair caught on the wind… your strong shoulders set square and ready and…. oh how I want to hang on to them and ride you…. fuck, I’ve wanted you so bad…”

 

Dean rolled his hips again, tilting them so the front of his pants dragged against Castiel’s hip. Castiel was very aware of Dean’s firm erection, even through the saddle blanket between them. A tiny sigh was clipped on Dean’s breath and he angled his head just so, hovering his lips over Castiel’s.

 

“Let me….” Dean whispered. “…let me… Sheriff…”

 

“It…. It’s Ca..Castiel….” Castiel choked out. His whole body was beginning to burn. Dean’s mouth was so close. To kiss him wouldn’t take but a small lift of Castiel’s chin and the thought made that heat winding around his gut spool out to flood through his whole body.

 

A small soft smile lingered around the corner of Dean’s mouth and his bottom lip just haltingly tipped against Castiel’s when he spoke, “Cas…. Let me… please….”

 

Castiel closed his eyes. He was close to swooning now. Had he the use of his hands, he would’ve grabbed Dean hard, shoved the man to the ground and torn his clothing from him. But he was tied down, at Dean’s mercy and his whims. He could almost taste the flavor of Dean’s lips and it was making Castiel crazed.

 

“Let you what…?” Castiel swallowed, “What do you want from me?”

 

“Let me make you feel good Cas….” Dean rolled his hips again and felt the bulge in Castiel’s trousers stiffen. “Mmmmm, yea……let me touch you more. Say yes…..”

 

“D…Dean…..” The name came out broken on Castiel’s voice, and their lips were dancing against each other enough that they might as well be kissing.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and in a low commanding tone said, “Dammit Dean! Get this saddle blanket off me and get out of your damn clothes!” Cas flashed his eyes up at Dean, not hiding his desire any longer.

 

Dean’s face broke into a delighted grin and he happily yanked away the blanket and dropped back into Castiel’s lap. He tugged off his outer jacket, then his fingers ran riot undoing the buttons on his outer shirt layer. When his last under shirt was pulled off over his head he breathlessly looked down at Castiel.

 

Castiel’s eyes were roaming with blatant hunger over Dean’s shoulders, his chest, and his stomach; everywhere Dean’s skin was bare now. And the heat that came out in Castiel’s voice now could have melted the metal in their spurs, “You’re a menace Dean… parading around just out of reach… haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since you came into my town…” He strained against his bonds now, face up towards Dean. “You and your firm thighs and your breath taking eyes and your brilliant smile….”

 

Dean’s cocky smirk faded and his gaze went hooded, warm, wanton. “Cas…” He was back to propping his arms on either side of Castiel’s head like before. “You thought about me too?”

 

“You’re infuriating!” Castiel growled again, “Yes I thought about you! Dreamed about you. Now by god touch me Dean, dammit touch me, and don’t you dare stop….”

 

Dean let out a soft groan as he bent the rest of the way down to smother Castiel’s mouth in a searing kiss. Dean’s heart fluttered up into his chest as his hands roamed down Castiel’s. He devoured Castiel’s mouth, drinking in the taste of the Sheriff, nudging the man’s lips apart with his tongue and then licking in when had had access. And Castiel gave as good as he got, even sucking Dean’s tongue deeper into his own mouth when he was able.

 

They broke apart, panting for breath and then crashed together again. This time Dean’s hands went to work, pulling the front of Castiel’s shirt open, fingers exploring over the firm muscle when skin was exposed.

 

Dean leaned back just a little, ending their kisses temporarily to gaze down at the Sheriff’s bare chest. He let out a little groan and licked his kiss swollen lips, “Gonna mark you up now Cas, make sure you remember that I’ve had you….” And with that he dipped down, mouth hot on Castiel’s collarbone, Castiel’s throat, his upper chest. Dean began picking places to suck and nip, lingering until Castiel’s skin beneath went dark and angry. When Dean moved to do the same to Castiel’s nipple, Cas writhed and dropped his head back against the tree.

 

“How could I ever forget you Dean….” Castiel whimpered out, helpless. His heart was squeezing in his chest and it nearly overwhelmed the ache of his cock in his pants. He silently begged whatever was in heaven that Dean would never stop touching him. The man’s lips on his skin was sending a torrent of pleasure through him, spinning his mind around, and making him high.

 

Dean paused his current assault on Castiel’s other nipple to grin and blow on the heated wet bud. Castiel held his breath and his hips jerked as much as they could under Dean’s weight. Dean grinned and looked up at Castiel, green eyes shining, “Tell me about those dream Cas….”

 

Breathless, Castiel looked down at Dean as he slid lower, working open Castiel’s belt and trousers. Castiel mumbled a bit, his deep blue eyes gone so dark Dean couldn’t tell where the pupils and iris met. Dean hovered, pausing before removing the front of Castiel’s breeches, waiting for the Sheriff to share his nocturnal dreams.

 

“….one…. one was….. you were in my jail….. in a cell…..” Castiel sucked in a breath when Dean finally freed Castiel’s swollen cock, “…had you in shackles…..against the wall…..”

 

Dean wrapped a few fingers around Cas’ shaft and began to stroke lightly, just barely touching as he looked up at the Sheriff, listening closely to every word.

 

“….oh Dean please more….” Castiel tried to rock up into Dean’s hand, but Dean held him down, his other hand bracing Castiel’s hip immobile from the angle he was at.

 

“Go on Cas…” Dean encouraged, his voice a little breathier now as well.

 

“….one moment you’ve got clothes on, next I know, you’re naked…..” Castiel’s eyes honed in on watching Dean’s fingers slip along Cas’ own shaft. “….I have to go in to your cell… you’re flush, aroused, hard…. begging me…..I get on my knees….” Castiel shuddered out a low sigh as Dean let his thumb graze the head of Cas’ cock.

 

“Keep talking Cas…..” Dean shifted so he could rub his own erection in his pants against Castiel’s leg in short small movements.

 

“I… lick you…. Your cock….. kiss it…. Swallow you down…… suck it…. Keep sucking it…. Over and over….” Castiel’s bottom lip was quivering now, “…..and then I wake up, so hard… aching for you…..”

 

Castiel’s cock in Dean’s hand was now throbbing; so hard the skin was taut and shiny. Dean dropped his eyes from meeting Castiel’s to look down at it, and with a wicked grin he darted out his tongue and licked the head. Swirling his tongue around it like Cas’ skin was made of honey. Dipping the tip of his tongue now and then at the slit to lick up the liquid that was dribbling out.

 

“MMmmmmm yea….” Dean purred, delight radiating off of him as he opened his mouth and sucked Cas down.

 

Castiel cried out with a low guttural sound, his mouth hanging open as his eyes shut. The feeling of Dean’s mouth surrounding him made waves of boiling heat rush through his blood. He squirmed in his bounds, still helpless against the tree.

 

And Dean just kept mouthing over him, tasting him, sucking him, doing to Castiel everything Cas had done to Dean in his dream. Dean didn’t let up or back down, instead poured all his pent up lust for the Sheriff into how he sucked and kissed and licked up and down Castiel’s hard length.

 

Finally Cas choked out a loud moan in between his panting, “Dean… so close…. Going to…. going to….. ahhhh AHHH….”

 

Dean just hummed in reply, latching his lips loose around Castiel’s shaft and letting Cas rut up into Dean’s face. Cas’ hips jerked a handful of times and then they froze in an upward push as he came, spilling it all into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed, constricting around Cas and it made Castiel cry out brokenly with Dean’s name.

 

Still panting but spent, Castiel went lax against the tree, his body twitching from the force of his orgasm. Dean licked him clean and then with a grin sat up. Castiel was dazed, his cheeks so ruddy from everything, his eyes hooded and dark.

 

“Sheriff I do believe you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on….” Dean’s voice came out low, gruff, heated. He palmed a hand against his own cock, but the large damp spot leaking through his pants showed that he had come when Castiel had. Simply from enjoying Castiel’s reactions and from rubbing against the Sheriff’s leg.

 

Dean bent down and in, catching Castiel’s mouth in a warm deep kiss. He cradled Castiel’s head in his hands as he kneeled next to Cas, and kissed him again. Then kissed him again as if he would never have enough. Finally he just breathed out soft on Castiel’s cheek.

 

Dean was about to say something, but ducked his head down instead. He gently covered Castiel back up, tucking Cas back in his pants and buttoning up his shirt. Dean covered Castiel with the saddle blanket again, and arranged it carefully to keep Cas warm.

 

Dean left another lingering kiss on Castiel’s lips, and Castiel chased after Dean’s mouth when Dean drew back. Their eyes met again, Castiel’s warm and soft and adoring. Dean’s bright and pleased and happy.

 

“I’ll send someone back from the depot to come untie you Cas.” Dean couldn’t help run his fingers through Cas’ thick dark hair. The gesture was tender, loving. “I’d do anything to stay here with you, pull you into my arms, hold you all night.” Dean leaned in and brushed his lips against Castiel’s ear, “Have round two with you in the morning….”

 

Castiel groaned at that, nuzzling his head against Dean’s. “Then stay. Untie me…..Dean….”

 

The melancholy that filled Dean’s voice now made Castiel’s chest feel heavy, “No can do Sheriff. You might change your mind about upholdin’ your duties to the law. I can’t take that chance. Not now.” Dean kissed Castiel’s temple sweetly, “Sam an’ me, we’re headin’ out to California. We’ve enough money now.”

 

Dean lingered, as if it were painful for him to pull away from Castiel. When he finally did, it was abrupt and he his hid face from Castiel’s view. Dean moved about the camp, getting his shirts back on, gathering his weapon’s from Castiel’s packs and then re-saddling Baby. Finding his hat and placing it on his head.

 

Castiel watched, silent as Dean did these things. His heart was a lead stone in his gut and his lips worked soundlessly, brows knit in dismay. When Dean finally had the last strap tightened on his horse, Castiel blurted out, “Dean!”

 

Dean paused, his shoulders held high and tight, his hands gripping his saddle and bridle and he wouldn’t turn to look at Castiel.

 

“Dean… don’t go. We can work something out… meet with the Judge….. get your sentence reduced…. Please.” Castiel nearly begged now, “I’ll be with you at your side every step of the way.”

 

Dean’s hands went white knuckled over the leather of the saddle, “Cas….” He looked back, his eyes wet and red.

 

“I’ll watch over you Dean….” Castiel said softly.

 

Dean took in a shaking breath and hoisted himself into the saddle. He reined Baby around and looked at Castiel. His voice was raw. “I know Cas. I know. But this is for Sammy. I have to go. I’m sorry.” He knocked his heels against Baby’s flanks and reared her around. Dean bolted off into the night, leaving a high trail of dust in his wake.

 

Castiel grimaced and tore at his bonds, trying to break free. Dean was going! That heavy stone in Castiel’s chest threatened to tear into a hole. When he nearly wretched his shoulder out, he ceased struggling and dropped heavy against the bark, resigned.

 

For now.

 

A hot determination welled up within Castiel. Dean wanted him. He knew that now. He knew it like the steady force of the Rio Grande, coursing through him like a river of his own. The taste of Dean’s kisses was still on his lips and it only fueled Castiel’s resolve.

 

He’d caught Dean Winchester once. He would do it again.

 

 

 

 

~0~

 

 

 

**Palo Alto, California. Six months later.**

 

 

The sweat dripped down Dean’s bare back, running in shining little rivers over the rolling skin there. Dean flexed, and heaved, his gloved hands gripping tight around the large coach wheel as he hoisted it up and slipped it into place on it's axle.

 

He worked for Bobby Singer now, building and repairing wagons and coaches. It was steady honest work and Dean thrived doing it. Bobby knew his and Sam’s past, but didn’t care. All Bobby gave a damn about was providing his customers quality craftsmanship, and Dean didn’t disappoint. Sam was at school here at Stanford, ironically learning law. Using all the money they had stolen to fund his schooling. Dean loved how twisted that was.

 

Once the wheel was mounted into place, Dean walked over to a large barrel filled with rainwater near the large open barn doors. He leaned over, dunked himself in from the ribs up, submerging his body briefly before he came up gasping and smiling. Refreshed but soaked, he shook the water away, then moved over to take hold of an old clean towel hanging on a nearby hook. He wiped himself down, then hung the towel back up.

 

He was about to turn around and yell at Bobby that the wheel was fixed when he felt the familiar cold metal of a gun barrel planted neatly at the base of his skull.

 

“Hold it right there Winchester.”

 

The gravelly deep voice attached to those words had a profound effect on Dean. All at once fear leapt up into his throat, while a joyous surge fluttered bright in his chest. And deep down, near his groin, heat smouldered.

 

Dean slowly raised his hands up in surrender, “Why Sheriff Novak…. What are you doing so far out of your jurisdiction?” His voice was playful, but his stomach quivered in anticipation.

 

There was the sound of something being pulled from a pocket, and then the brief increase of pressure on the back of his skull as he felt Castiel lean forward to lay something flat and leathery on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean hesitated, then took hold of the object. He brought it around into his view. It was a Sheriff’s badge with a leather backing. A shiny new freshly minted badge. It was the badge of the Sheriff of Palo Alto.

 

“As you can see, Dean, I am well within my current jurisdiction.” The smirk apparent in Castiel’s voice made Dean smile.

 

The gun tip slowly dragged from Dean’s skull down, tracing along Dean’s back, down to the dip in his lower back and then to tease lightly just above the back of Dean’s waistband above his ass. “And as the new Sheriff of this fine city, it is my duty to make myself acquainted with its citizens.”

 

Dean handed the badge back to Castiel who tucked it back into a pocket.

 

Dean held his breath a moment, then said, “I’ve broken no laws here, Sheriff.”

 

The tip of the gun was replaced by one of Castiel’s fingers. He dug it into Dean’s waistband, then yanked, causing Dean to stumble backwards into Castiel’s chest. Castiel holstered his gun and snaked the newly free hand around Dean’s stomach. He pulled Dean back against him firmly and dipped two fingers into the front of Dean’s pants to lightly caress the skin of Dean’s hip.

 

“See that you don’t.” Castiel growled, but it was not with a tone of lawful demand. Instead it was heated, drenched in desire. Castiel mouthed against Dean’s neck and shoulder in open wet kisses before he said, “I’ll be keeping my eye on you Dean.”

 

Dean groaned, the wanton ache to be with Castiel flaring up inside him. He leaned back and smiled big. Cas was Sheriff here and Dean was a nothing but a hard working employee now and Dean’s mind raced with all the delicious naked fun they were going to have. Nothing would really keep them apart now.

 

Castiel had finally found him. Castiel had finally caught Dean.

 

Dean swooned a little in Cas’ embrace, until Castiel halted his lusty kisses on Dean’s skin. That raspy hot voice was at Dean’s ear now. “Be good Dean.” Castiel paused and he could feel Cas’ smile against him, “I’ll be watching over you.”

 

And then Castiel was abruptly gone, releasing Dean and stepping away so suddenly that Dean had to work to keep from falling back on his ass to the ground. When he righted himself and whirled around, there was no sign of Castiel anywhere near.

 

Dean grinned and grinned and grinned. Their game of hunting the other one down was still not entirely over. They would still play. Castiel would keep him on his toes.

 

“This is going to be so much fun…” Dean beamed with happiness.

 

~o~

 

end.


End file.
